edfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kids
The Kids collectively refers to the rest of the major characters, other than the Eds and the Kankers, who hang out with each other in the Cul-de-Sac. They first appeared together in "The Ed-Touchables." The Kids (From left to right in the top photo) *'Plank' - A wooden board who acts as Jonny's best friend. It is unknown whether or not he is alive. Jonny usually treats him as a buddy and a giver of good advice, which he frequently needs before embarking on a course of action. *'Jonny 2x4' - Jonny is the offbeat one of the bunch and frequently gets on the other kids' nerves. He has an Earth friendly pal named Plank, and is almost never seen without him. He also enjoys the Eds' scams more than everyone else. *'Nazz' - The stereotypical "girl next door," trendy, fashionable, and attractive. She is mostly seen hanging out with Kevin. She gets along well with everyone, including the Eds. *'Rolf' - A foreign kid with strange customs who lives on a family owned suburban farm. The biggest mystery with him is where exactly he's from. He's mostly neutral with the Eds, but isn't afraid to use brute force if needed. *'Kevin' - The jock of the bunch. He is cynical and can be cruel at times. He despises the Eds, mostly Eddy, although in "From Here to Ed" and "The Luck of the Ed," he had a friendly conversation with Edd implying that they have a mutual respect. *'Sarah' - The bossy and spoiled little sister of Ed, who acts cute and charming only when it serves her. Sarah is extremely prone to anger and is easily annoyed by her big brother and Eddy. She has a small crush on Edd (although she rarely demonstrates this, only doing so in "An Ed Too Many," "For Your Ed Only," and "May I have this Ed?"). *'Jimmy' - The stereotypical playmate who wishes to become famous. He is highly accident prone and has a strong friendship with Sarah. However, he has been shown to have a dark side ever since Eddy once mentored him in the art of scamming. The Kids in FusionFall None of the kids are in the game. They are mentioned by the Kanker Sisters, however. The Urban Rangers are in the game as groups. Apparently, Eddy is their new leader. Trivia *Like most of the characters (except Nazz and the Kankers), none of their last names are revealed. *The kids' multi-color tongues were originally intended to be that way due to the jawbreakers they consume. Danny Antonucci got this idea after seeing his kid's group of friends' tongues after eating candy. *Each of the kids have different color tongues. **Rolf, Jimmy and Sarah's tongues are all purple. **Kevin's tongue is red/orange. **Nazz's tongue is blue like Ed's tongue, but darker. **Jonny's tongue is green like Edd and Eddy's tongues, but darker. *Jimmy appears in the most episodes out of all of the kids, followed by Jonny, Rolf, Sarah, Kevin, and Nazz in that order. *Three of the kids each share a portrayer with the Kankers: **Sarah and Lee are voiced by Janyse Jaud. **Kevin and Marie are voiced by Kathleen Barr. **Nazz and May are voiced by Erin Fitzgerald and Jenn Forgie. *Three of the kids each share the same hair color with the Kankers. **Sarah and Lee have red/orange colored hair. **Rolf and Marie have blue hair (although Rolf's is slightly darker than Marie's). **Nazz and May have blonde/yellow hair. Gallery Click here to visit the Kids' gallery Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:The Kids